


[podfic] i saw the moon go black (i felt my heart collapse)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Antichrist Sam Winchester, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), Dark Sam Winchester, Dean's Manly Emo Tears TM, Look Ma - No Hands Bondage, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Run-On Sentences, Wincest - Freeform, bad coffee and snotty waitresses, black magic, might be dubcon if you squint, misuse of feathers, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!, weird metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Sam goes darkside and takes Dean with him.This is the way the world ends, this is the way the world ends, this is the way the world ends...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 18





	[podfic] i saw the moon go black (i felt my heart collapse)

[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

**Warnings:** POV Second Person, Antichrist Sam Winchester, Angst, Bondage, Look Ma - No Hands Bondage, Dark Sam Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, black magic, misuse of feathers, wincest, Anal Sex, Biting, might be dubcon if you squint, Dean's Manly Emo Tears TM, bad coffee and snotty waitresses, weird metaphors, Run-On Sentences, Codependent Winchesters, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!

**Music:**[Solar Midnite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n31XQPUyv2g), as performed by Lupe Fiasco

**Length:** 00:25:10

**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SPN\)%20_i%20saw%20the%20moon%20go%20black%20\(i%20felt%20my%20heart%20collapse\)_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> The original text for this podfic is no longer available on the internet.


End file.
